Yin and Yang
by Glitterxstars
Summary: She wasn't sure what had happened. There was a flash of light, then the next thing she knew, she was staring at a refection in a pool of water. The young woman that looked back at her was definitely not what she looked like this morning. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just the Ocs.
1. Chapter 1

Before she ran out the door for lunch with her friends she paused by the mirror to give herself one last look over to make sure she was presentable. Her dark brown hair hung in its normal loose bun at the nape of her neck and she swept her bangs out of her eyes. As she fussed with them to try and wrestle them into place she slipped on her shoes and hurried out the door. If she didn't get a move on, she was going to be late and she knew how much Miri hated when people were late.

Her feet carried her down the sidewalk, dodging in between the people who were rushing their way to work. She kept looking down at her watch, the anxiety of being late building more and more into her body. Deciding that she wasn't going to make it at the current pace, she started jogging, almost slamming into a man on a cell phone as she turned the corner. She struggled to see over the crowd. She knew the restaurant was near by, but she hadn't ever been there before, leaving her mind scrambling to count the numbers listed on the doors of buildings to find the right address.

Why had Miri chosen a new restaurant? "You need to break out of your mold sometimes," she would tell her. Mara crossed her arms under her chest then rolled her eyes, internally cursing her best friend.

The crowd finally started to break, giving her a chance to see around her. Her hazel eyes lit up when she saw Miri sitting on the outside patio of the new restaurant that had just been built. She looked both ways on the street before running across to meet her childhood best friend. The building looked like something out of a billionaire's dream was something that could be understated, and gazing up at the marbled polished structure with stainless glass windows though the girl wondered how her best friend could get them at table at this place.

"So you mind telling how you paid for this?" She asked walking up next to the strawberry blonde girl who held a secret glint in green hues which had her raised a brow in question wondering if she'd get an answer. ' _I know that look from Miri. It's either one or two things though I hope she didn't try to do 'Ninja matchmaker' again.' Meh, it's probably something less horrible.'_

A mental shudder went through her mind like last time shaking her head slightly to get rid of the memory, and hoping in a silent prayer that this was not another awkward set up to have her hook up with someone. "I take your silence Miri is should I'd be concerned with what I'm to be the same as last time."

Miri simply said noting as she dragged her along inside the restaurant with taller girl wondering what horrible fate she'd have to endure if her suspicions were right on the money for the second time.

"Aira, come on! I apologized already for that!" Miri pouted in huff continuing to pulling along inside which she'd admitted that this place was actually rather calming though maybe it was odd that people were dressed down in such a nice place, or the VIP rooms she saw upstairs held the rich snobs and stuffy people. Behind silken curtains that echoed laughter in mirth and amused hushed tones. "How do I know you didn't just want to make another attempt, Mir."

"One, I told you sorry for that, and two, it surprised me that he decided to burp and fart the alphabet during the whole dinner." Miri visibly shuddered then continued in a blanched tone after releasing her friend's wrist moving to walk beside in Aira. " Besides you weren't the only one that was embarrassed Ai."

Both women followed the hostess weaving through people as they passed in the small crowd taking in the atmosphere around them as their shoes clicked against polished tiled floor. This place was kept in presentine shape though it was if they changed theme of restaurant to local tastes as well as average society, but unlike the lavished cherry wooden tables she caught glance of in the private dining area accompanied by plush cushion couches.

"At least were made a quick exit," Aira grinned at her best friend chuckling at the little plan of escape they made involving a family emergency, but it was partly true at the time since her grandparents needed some help with a few things. "Anyway enough of the trauma we both experienced that night. Miri are you going to tell what secret you've been keen on hiding?"

Her hazel eyes gazed into emerald seriously tired of the dodging at her question well at least she knew now that this wasn't another blind date, and it was something that she was obviously excited about so she was albeit in her interest somewhat.

They had been seated into a window booth against the far right which gave them a nice view of the city showing below them the bustling on people below along with the steady flow of traffic starting to pick up for the day. It was usually active during this time of day though she rarely admitted to Miri it was nice to get out sometimes, and the weather had been nice with a cool breeze while the sun was perched up in the sky gave comforting warmth to city.

Flipping through the menu casually Miri bit her lip a little though it wasn't in apprehension like usually though when she was concerned about something. There were times she did that when her excitement was too much for though Aira could see the grin stretch across her face though she'd tried to tone it down.

A giggle in content escaped Miri's lips while she watched her friend start to descend on cloud nine as a dust of pink spread across her cheeks. "Earth to Miri please descend back to reality,and wait to travel to fairytale land,over."

Moving her hand to snap her out of her fantasy world laughed as she jumped in her seat with a glare at her grinning from ear to ear knowing full well what had her drifting almost of her seat. "So I take it you met a guy? Spill all the details, and don't faint please like the time you did in high school."

"Hey! I couldn't help that you know, Nao was eyes were gazing at me-Ugh!" Miri waved her hand dismissively not evening wanting to dignify that with a going back to Aira's previous question. "Yes, it was actually after work, but he's a regular customer at my parent's shop. He came to get something engraved for his little sister for her 13th birthday."

Aira took a sip of her water listening quietly to her friend's story with interest though she was happy that she'd found someone, but Miri herself couldn't stop glowing was excitedly continuing her story.

"The engraving was actually messed up though with the wrong name, and age," Miri continued on. Aria could see the brief emotion flashed in her eyes of amusement while she gushed over what had happened. "Keiji, that's his name by the way, had gotten ripped off with the engraving after paying for the necklace she wanted. He was so distraught after I pointed out the chalky bulky writing on the locket, and decided not to give her the gift."

"Does he have a stroke of bad luck? I mean Miri why didn't he just take it-"

Aira was quickly interrupted by her friend who gave a scoff in frustration adding: "Give me second, Aira. Patience is a virtue for a reason. Like I said to Keiji the same thing though became nervous starting to clam up, and didn't want it to be obvious since Tai knows he goes to the shop."

She moved a strand of brown hair behind ear wondering when Miri was going to get to the juicy bits knowing Miri as long as she had known her there would be something good. Sitting silently wondering what was going on in her mind as if she was going over which part of the story would be revealed first in terms of her and Keiji's relationship.

"His reason were that our schedules had been busy, and that part was true since my Mother got of the hospital feeling that he didn't want to overload her. I did point out he'd could've asked my Dad."

Nodding in agreement on her end that did make sense though she got the feeling that Keiji was very considerate with others people feelings, and though that did mean he'd probably had a stubborn streak. "Somehow his answer was reasonable though it felt like there was more to it until after we fixed the locket, yet I was surprised to say the least."

They both paused briefly seeing the waited bring their food over to the table deciding to get something light to eat for lunch, and took a couple of bites of their food hearing the rumbling of their stomachs. After sated their appetite from the food that settling in the within them Miri started up her story again picking up where she left off.

"He asked me out on the spot though it was his younger sister that decided to have an intervention." Aira couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face as another blush appeared on her face thinking about the confession set Miri's face aflame. "Tai had told me that her brother had crush on me for awhile though I didn't take it seriously. Until I heard from the horse's mouth no pun intended."

It surprising to her though Aira was glad that she'd met someone who'd seemed like to genuinely care about Miri there was a question that plagued her mind. "At least his sister was nice enough to help. Besides, most kids are observant nowadays."

"Haha, that's true. We've been dating for three months-."

"Really?!"

Miri quickly shushed her luckily there were no people on there on side barely two or three at the most getting a few stares at her friends shocked outburst. "Don't be so loud Aira!"

"Oh, come on, Mir you've got nothing to be embarrassed about. I am more surprised you keep it a secret this long!" A smirk came across her lips teasing saying in a whisper. "He must be something _amazing_ if you kept it hidden this long. I'm just kidding Mir-Mir."

"I can't wait to tease you when or if you ever met a guy, Aira."

"Pfft, I doubt that Miri besides I'm fine with the single life." A scoff left her lips giving a light chuckle in content,not worried about having relationship at this point. Her life was just simple and calm without an outside complications. "Anyway, when are you going to introduce me, Miri?"

"How about next Saturday? Tai's party will be coming up then."

"Sure, text me the time and place."

* * *

After their lunch at the restaurant both girls walked down the city streets heading home conversing in mundanely as they had been nice that Aira got to catch up with Miri seeing as their work schedules would sometimes keep both women busy though she saved up some vacation time to take off.

Mostly through their conversation Miri began to literally gush about her new boyfriend Keiji finding herself lost amidst their conversation extremely excited about it. She kept her focus on the Miri though she find her mind drifting to somewhere else entirely. ' _Miri is completely left the building, but she's enjoying her newfound relationship. I've been getting a nagging feeling lately.'_

The noise of Miri talking blurred out a little bit at time though she freely let her mind wandering in some mild musings in her was thinking about a few things of her own thinking what she should do with with rest of her time off. Heading further on thinking about visiting her grandparents home since it's been a long time that she'd visited, or stopping by to see her aunt.

"Aira, Watch out!" Turning around to hear Miri shout seeing her emerald hues widened instantly wondering what she was alarm panic became evident in her features feel firm tone frame that collided with her body sending her toppling against whatever it was. Suddenly she felt hands at the small of her back instinctively put her hands on something the to keep propped up hearing papers fluttering around she guessed.

Slowly her hazel orbs peeked through her lashes to form into view bright crimson hair with her gazing into a pair of deep forest green eyes that held a air of intelligence in their depth with a concerned glance reflecting in them.

"Are-you- alright, Ms.?" The man's was muffled as Aira tired to get her bearings notice their proximity though his voice hit her like a soothing wave travel up her spine, but the deepness of it was like nothing she'd ever heard it was rich, elegant, and damn he sounded like any girl's wet dream. ' _Beat it back with a stick! Stupid mind.'_

"I'm sorry about that, sir. Yes, I'm alright." She moved back from him quickly seeing the papers littered across the sidewalk decided to put her focus anywhere else but him. Starting to gather up the papers on the ground cursing at her lack of focus. "I should've paid attention to where was going," she said with a nervous laugh.

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as the brunette began to stack all the papers together without looking up, yet glanced back up not trying to get caught staring at the guy. She sighed somehow sensing the grin Miri must've had on her face. This, she would not hear the end of not noticing the redhead bent down to help her gather up few documents that she missed. He was dressed rather well to even though it was something casual he'd made it better than any male model ever could. A dark blue jacket over a t-shirt that matched his eyes in pair of light blue jeans. A chuckle left his lips and caused me to lift head at his reply.

"No need I'd probably should've did the same. So no harm done, Ms." He gave me a small smile while grabbed the rest of the remain files that were on the ground, and Aira handed them back smile of her own. "At least that'll teach me to not let my mind wander."

He started to open his mouth to reply, but there was a shrill of a cell phone that broke through the silence before he could. He gave an apologetic smile and fished into his pocket to pull out a sleek black phone. His expression became unreadable. "I apologize for running into you. I hope you have a good rest of your day," he said with a forced smile then disappeared down the sidewalk, answering the call in a hushed tone.

"We'll I'll be damned, Aira!" She whistled watching the red hair man disappear among the crowd casting her a grin as gazed from the corner of her eye. "I'd climb up that mountain of perfection any day. Give me some of that Yum,Yum. Alright,Alright,Alright~!"

"Do I have to tell Keiji on you,Mi?" A sigh left her lips at that comment though she couldn't help but laugh at the statement.

"Ai, don't be mean! I am just showing some appreciation for a handsome guy. He can't compare to my Kei," Miri said confidently though gazed at her a little bit still grinning while they began their journey home again. "Still that guy knows how to get full attention of the room-maybe I could set-."

"No." The answer came out as simply as that know what thoughts she had starting to set in motion in her brain, and didn't like that the 'Ninja matchmaker ' wanted to have another shot at fixing her up. "That's final Miri."

"I will get you out your single routine someday, Aira."

"High doubt that Mi. There's nothing wrong with my routine."

Miri scoffed at her friend's response before adding, "Yeah, right Miss Queen of Denial."

Aira shook her head giving a small chuckle. "What am I going to do with you?"

They continued on their way, leaving the scene of where she had collided with the stranger behind them. Aria couldn't help but give one last glance over her shoulder towards the direction that the mysterious red headed man disappeared to, hoping that she could possibly run into him again soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! :) Thanks for checking out this story, and this is my first one. The summary was done by BrokenSkiylitLights she is an amazing author. If you haven't already check out her Yu Yu Hakusho story Gravity it literally freaking awesome at the next chapter. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"You are in a desperate need of some new movies, Ai," Miri said, flipping through the plastic cases that were stacked next to Aria's television.

"Sorry," Aira said around a mouth full of popcorn. "If I had known you were going to insist on staying over here I would have stocked up for you."

"You're forgiven, I suppose," Miri said with a sarcastic sigh. "The Notebook it is!" she exclaimed happily before popping the case open.

Aira suppressed a sigh, rolling her eyes heavily behind her friend's back. They had watched this movie more than one hundred times it seemed, and it was still Miri's favorite. She knew how her best friend was though, so she didn't argue. When Miri had a new crush or a new boyfriend they always watched a bunch of sappy love movies so Miri could gush over how such and such actor looked like the boy she liked, or how such and such happening on the screen is how so and so asked her out. Aira knew that most of it was exaggerated, but she loved her friend so she didn't correct her.

She was happy for Miri, she really was. But she knew how Miri's relationships always panned out. Miri got bored. Quickly. Once the honeymoon phase was over, and the new idea of whatever boy it was wore off she would find the littlest things to end the relationship. Never once had a boy broken up with Miri. Though the routine never changed, it never ceased to surprise Airia how easily Miri could shrug the breakup off saying she was just over it.

That could have been simply because Aira had never pursued someone enough to call them her boyfriend. Sure, she had a few crushes through her and Miri's high school years, but she was never one to lust after having a boyfriend like the other girls were. Her dad always told her that her education and career should come first, a husband could come later.

Most of her focusing on her work than worrying about love, and going through just a peaceful night at home reading a good book before curling up into bed. Yet, apart of her wished she did have a little bit more of an adventurous nature when it came to changing things up. Then again responsibilities had came before anything else feeling that Aira didn't really have much time to interact with anyone besides Miri.

Deep down the young woman did have a curiosity of what it would be like to have relationship though she knew is wasn't as glamorous as some girls made it offense to her best friend who was currently swooning at the romantic first encounter of the couple in the movie. In her own opinion relationships can get over complicated with makes things unnecessarily stressful which is why Aira never really took up in the whole dating scene.

Her parents made it work. They'd been married twenty-five years that was a great achievement that most marriages don't reach. She did hope for something like that one day though right now the Aira wanted to pursue her dreams before settling down.

Shaking her head away from those thoughts no one had ever really caught her eye, well accept the one guy she'd bump into that morning. _'Someone that good looking doesn't stay single for long.'_

"Their first meeting was adorable." Miri sighed, she gazed into the T.V. screen though watching the two lovebirds bask in the start of a beautiful summer love. The next couple of scenes in the movie led up to one part you both disagree with. "Her mother is horrible I can't believe she called him Trash! It should matter what status he has-Ugh!"

"I know how you feel Mir, but times were different back then. Still that is messed up." Aira took another bite of her popcorn watching the movie. A flash seemed to be emitting brighter from the TV though it must've of been her turning up the brightness, yet a shiver of uneasiness rack through her. _'I need to turn up the air conditioner.'_

x x x

' _Damn it, Rei you shouldn't have been careless like that.'_

She cursed wincing at the pain from her injury that was inflicted previously by an unknown source, and the only thing that went on before was checking the area around the behind her there was a shadow descending on her trail continuing on her pace as while dark sapphire hair flowed behind silver hues surrounded in black tried to get a view of her pursuer. This whoever it was had clear intentions that she was supposed to be their main target though what purpose they sought to harm her.

"My, my, it seems I've found an interesting gem." A mocking tone echoed through the forest the deep baritone called out behind Rei, but there was a dangerous edge amidst the teasing barely dodging a sharp claws that neared dangerously to her uninjured left side. "Oops, it seems I've missed, but how long can you keep up little rabbit."

Rei could feel her eyesight become hazed glancing at one of the branches moved to her right near the closest then pushed her feet against the bark to launched herself to the opposite side landing on the branch then jumping from one to the other. Yet, the sounds of footsteps thudding on the ground didn't falter either,but her adrenaline coursed through her body with her mind went into survival mode.

"I can't die here or allow myself to be captured." Rei panted her voice was becoming shaky she needed to get home, and warn the others of the danger just a little more then she would be close to home. When the movement stopped the demoness halted her own movements leaning against the tree silver eyes scattered the ground for movement below.

' _He's still around here...but where?'_

"Miss me? I'd hate to admit though it's been fun." She stiffened hearing the voice behind turning around quickly to get a better look at her foe only to find he'd retreated higher up in the tree. Rei narrowed her eyes at her enemy with a low growl escaping her lips jumping back away from the tree to face the shadow figure. "You need to surrender little minx."

"Screw you!" Her eyes glowed brightly becoming slits while she summoned to retractable blades from both her arms getting into a fighting stance. Carefully waiting for her opponent to make his move she started to summon her energy around herself.

"Is that an invitation, but well let's see how you feel after this" He laughed, at her gasp of disgust with another insult that came his way before she launched herself toward him. Rei saw her him dart toward her at full speed seeing a energy blast come toward her swiped it with her blade.

"Consider your invite declined,bastard!"

After connecting her fist with his jaw smirked at the look of surprised knowing she rendered him speechless, and he sent her a glare of his own directing another blast towards her needed to find a way to lose this guy though she could feel in conscious slipping as her wound started to take effect. _'Darn it! I can't lose my vision ow._

x x x

 _Blood…Where is it coming from?_

He knew this scent from its pungent and heady odor that from the northern side of Makai it one was that he'd knew without question. He picked up his speed through the forest dodging everything with effortless finesse. His crimson eyes scanned around the area to find the source of the smell, or a trail of the coppery liquid anywhere on the ground.

It had be quiet since Hiei decided to guard the border between the human and Makai in his work with Mukuro no one so much set a foot near the portal without meeting the end of his blade. Several months had passed though there was no sound of alarm raised of a breech from demons trying to enter. He could use his Jagan from this range to find out exactly going on ahead whatever the commotion that was going on it would help to uncover what lie ahead. He focused his mind on to locate the any thoughts in the area to pinpoint the exact vicinity of the wounded demons that were battling.

' _This-is fascinating-I need to bring her back alive.-Orders-'_

Every thought was scrambled while he used his Jagan he knew it must've been because they fight had taken this males entire focus, and the other was barely holding to still fighting against her attacker in their battle.

' _Rei, you need to finish it! M-must warn-damn!-Protect secrets.'_

From the what the Jagan had shown him was that the demoness was to be caught, yet she was barely holding on as it is from the sound of her thoughts. If he was assuming the worst that male planned on taking the woman alive somewhere which had him darting forward in a black blur. Heading above into the air to see the ground view from a higher vantage faintly sensing a rising of their powers. His third eye was activated to listen into their minds to get further information though nothing concrete could be pieced together in the shambles of switching between the two demons minds.

He broke through the trees and his eyes fell on the two demons in question. The larger figure, the male, towered over the female and looked to be twice her weight. His skin was a pale green, with dark green and unkempt hair.

The demon sensed Hiei's arrival, and turned his head to peer back at him. He scoffed and casted one last glance back at the crumpled figure a few feet away from him, then ran off, disappearing into the trees.

Hiei watched him leave with narrowed eyes, making sure that he wasn't running in the direction of the portal. His gaze came back to the figure that was huddled on the ground. He approached her, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

The demon was none like he had ever seen before. Her skin was a pale blue, her hair just a few shades darker than her skin. She wore a strange set of armor. It was black, and skin tight, leaving her back and sides open and her arms uncovered. The top of it was connected to the bottom by the armor running down her stomach, and it seamlessly attached to the armor that ran down her legs, covering her feet in boots.

She slowly slid open her eyes, her hand clenched at her heavily bleeding side and stared up at him fearfully. Where the whites of her eyes were supposed to be were completely black, making the crystal like color of her eyes stand out even more. A black line ran down her cheeks from each of her eyes, connecting to the top of the armor that she wore.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling.

x x x

When the flash of light passed, she found herself in a completely different place than she was before. She stood in a dying forest, and the air smelled thick with blood. But what startled her the most was the nearly seven foot tall...creature standing in front of her.

Aira gazed up at the male standing before her through blurred vision inwardly cursing about the wound on her left side, and wondered if he was responsible this whole place was unfamiliar territory where she was concerned which had everyone of her senses on high alert. Beginning to gaze around at her surroundings of this strange place then returning to the man dressed in all black that stared down at her with crimson eyes with a mass of black hair jutting from the top of his head that went upward. A white headband covering his forehead though that is not what caught her attention seeing his hand rest on the handle of his sword made her a bit more nervous feeling her fear ebb in the back of her mind.

He was still eyeing her warily like she was about to strike his person which was the furthest thing away from her mind at that moment. She slowly stood up using the tree for support leaning against it panting slightly as she did so still gazing at the man a few feet away from her.

" _What are you doing?"_ came a voice from somewhere around her. She whirled around, trying to find the source of the voice but saw no one. " _Who are you and why are you in my body?"_

" _Don't the slightest clue. Who are you?"_

She heard the voice mentally in her mind sighing as she saw the man in front of her raise a skeptically brow at her as if he was question her sanity giving a quiet scoff. Hearing the other voice grumble figured it was a female who sighed in irritation a bit before restating her question.

" _I did ask you first ya know. Rei, now who are you?"_

" _Aira."_ She stated, then glanced down at the wound that was still oozing blood moving herself to adjust hissed in pain questioned. _"Could explain what happened to you?"_

" _Hell if I know. All I remember is a bright flash nothing else."_ The woman named Rei bluntly told her though that was not really what Aira was curious about though at least that is what they knew which didn't help much at all. _"Meant the injury, but I know that though we are on the same page."_

" _Why should I tell you anything! You just an intruder."_ Rei growled in her mind suspiciously not trusting whatever concern the girl had, and wasn't about to spill her secrets to the strange newcomer in her body. Aira snapped back at her just the same anger radiated her tone she was thrusted in the situation against her will just as the other woman. _"Hey, what the hell's with your attitude. I didn't ask to get stuck here damn it!"_

"Onna, who are you?"

Another voice interrupted Rei's retort bringing back to the present completely forgetting the male that had intercepted what she was going to say next to Aira. Glancing back toward his direction finding herself cautious about the man wondering if he planned on killing her depending on what he decided.

"It's not woman. Aira is my name use it." She gave a huff of breath adding more pressure to the left side of her waist while he'd glared at what she said holding back to urge to roll her eyes at his effort to scare her. That may have been true in the beginning though she couldn't let that stop her from finding her way home.

She stepped forward, hoping that he could help with getting home, or at least explain what was going on because everything was up in the air. One thing was for sure Aira didn't plan on dying just yet especially in some strange world that she had very little information on to boot.

"What are you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at her advance.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "I'm a human." He arched an eyebrow at her, clearly not believing what she said. She huffed and went to push her hair out of her eyes, then froze when she saw the blue skin on her hand. "..What?" she breathed. "What the hell is going on?!"

The man didn't say anything for a moment, his eyes narrowing further at her sudden panic. "Come," he said finally, then turning on his heel to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Aira shouted, toward him being mindful of her injury jogged to catch with the unknown male at least it was a start to find some answers. In the back of her mind Rei hadn't said a word which because she was suffering an initial of her own about what Aira was.

" _How could a human wind up in my body."_

* * *

 **Author Shouts to Reviewers!**

 **bug618:** I will, and hope to see your comments on further chapters. Thanks so much for being first reviewer. :3

 **kittenrogue01** : Thanks so glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, Miri's line did have me laughing as well. I hope you find this chapter enjoyable as well as the future ones.

 **rizulove:** Thank you for faving the story! I hope to see your comment during this chapter.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I only own the Oc's. Until next time guys. Criticisms is welcome, but please don't leave flames.


End file.
